


Peace, Kylo, Peace. Keep that boner away.

by diabolicaldemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gay, Multi, also >:( Kylo that's not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicaldemon/pseuds/diabolicaldemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn me u must rlly love self insert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace, Kylo, Peace. Keep that boner away.

Leaf sighed softly, and a throbbing erection pressed into their back. In front of them, a pair of soft, pale breasts rested, smelling of cherries and home. Phasma looked down at them and smiled, ruffling their soft hair, and laughing lightly. From behind, Kylo ran his hands down their sides, sending goosebumps up their skin. Leaf smiled briefly, before bringing their hands up and shifting their hips back. Their round ass cheeks brushed against Kylo's cock, and their hands went to cupping Phasma's generous C-cup, earning a grunt from Kylo and a sigh from Phasma. Kylo, mischievous, reached his hands over Leaf's side and tweaked their nipple, grinning as he did so. Leaf whimpered, and Phasma, being the gentle figure she is, brought her head forwards to sweetly kiss Leaf. Her caring hands, quite the opposite of Kylo's strong, calloused ones, traced designs in Leaf's skin. Kylo attempted to move his hand further down, and, knowing how tired and oversensitive the officer's body was, Phasma swatted his hand away. Leaf opened their amber eyes and they darted up to Phasma's sky blue ones, and a soft smile danced across the captain's face. Moments later, the same smile was mirrored on Leaf's sleepy features. Kylo, annoyed, grunted at Phasma, and she, exasperated, reached a hand over Leaf to swat at his erection. He jolted back, scowling down at the shrinking boner. Phasma, proud, huffed and settled deeper into the bed, and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice


End file.
